


A Secret for Two

by Lavendarjosh



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Apparently Sam says things that some people might consider transphobic, Blackmail, M/M, Trans Character, and we have two votes for dubcon in case reluctance isn't clear enough, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendarjosh/pseuds/Lavendarjosh
Summary: When Sam discoveres Shane's secret, it awakens his mischievous side.





	A Secret for Two

Sam braced himself for another boring workday before opening JojaMart's lifeless glass doors. While the cool, conditioned air was a refreshing change from the sweltering summer heat, the smell of carton glue and cleaning agents crushed every budding trace of joy at the root. He was here for work, and nothing else.

“Oh, I see you're early today, Sam!” his boss greeted him with a greasy, overbearing grin. “I applaud your spirit, boy, but don't think I'll pay you anything more than is due, he he.”

Sam answered with a weak but confused smile of his own, hardly registering what was being said to him. Morris knew exactly that no one worked and Joja's because they like to, but as long as Sam's music wouldn't pay the bills, being the cleaning boy was all he could do to make some money around Pelican Town.

 

He dragged his feet to the employee's area to change into his work clothes, fumbling with his music player to find a playlist that would make the next few hours just a little more bearable. Entering the locker room, his attention was distracted by a pair of bare legs coming into his view. Eyes traveling upward, Sam could feel his brain trying to compute a blatant irregularity before setting onto Shane's shocked face. An awkward, fleeting second later his gaze shot back down to his co-workers crotch area, by now hidden from prying eyes by a pair of shorts tightly bunched up in Shane's hand.

“Wait a minu-”

Sam's words were violently cut short by a mixture of shouting and hissing.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Shane lowered his voice when he realized he was probably loud enough to be heard outside. “Get the fuck out!”

“But I have to change for work.” Sam was visibly unfazed by his co-worker's outburst, his eyes still firmly glued to the same spot as before.

“It's ten thirty! You're half an hour early, you moron!” He uttered a stifled grunt. “You shouldn't even be here.”

“Ehh, I had the feeling something was off! Could've sworn it was the right time when I left, but mom was already out shopping, so...” Sam scratched his head. “Yeah, but more importantly,” he pointed at what was hidden behind the bunched up shorts. “You're...a _girl_?”

The ignorance of his co-worker rendered Shane speechless for a moment, about as long as he contemplated strangling the boy with his belt and burying him behind the mart. After deciding against it, he raised his voice again in a more restrained tone.

“Are you retarded?”

“Don't think you can fool me!” Sam's smug face almost made Shane lose his cool again. “I've seen it! You're hiding a pussy under there!”

Without revealing himself, Shane forced the boy backwards against the wall and slammed his free hand next to his head, staring him down.

“Listen kid, if you know what's good for you, you will leave this room, realize you're an idiot who can't even read the clock, and come back in time to your shift like nothing happened.” He slammed the wall a second time. “Are we clear?”

“Hey, it's not my fault you're prancing around in here with your pants down.” The juvenile defiance adding to Sam's smugness made Shane grind his teeth, hard. “Though I may have knocked if I'd known there are girls present.”

“Don't push your luck, boy.”

“What, you're gonna beat me up? Cause I don't think Marnie would like you going round beating up the townsfolk after she'd taken you in so kindly.”

Sam's innocent smile betrayed the punch behind his words. He lightly prodded at the arm besides him, not showing any signs of being intimidated by his physically superior co-worker. Shane slowly took a step back, still fixated on his opponent with angry eyes.

“You know...” Sam made a show of looking like he was pondering something. “If you just tell me what's going on, uhh, down there, I may consider keeping my lips sealed.”

“You're trying to blackmail me?”

“Ohh no, nothing like that,” he grinned. “I'm just giving you a chance to explain yourself to me before I have to go ask around town.”

“Urgh, fine.” Shane eyes nervously darted around the room and the grip on his shorts turned white-knuckle tight. “One of the bottles I was putting on the shelves had a damaged cap and I spilled vinegar on my pants. It soaked down to my underwear so I came here to change. Satisfied?”

“Come on, you know that's not what I'm talking about! Although it does kinda explains the smell.” Sam scrunched his nose. “I wanna know why you're cross-dressing like that!”

“I'm not a girl and I'm not cross-dressing.” Shane uttered a defeated sigh. “I'm a man! I have a beard shadow, for fuck's sake!”

“Makeup?”

“Fuck you.”

“Okay, okay,” Sam chuckled. “So how come you've, you know, a beaver?”

“I was born that way, end of story.”

“Hmmm. So you're a man that was born with a pussy.”

“Yes....”

“Doesn't that just mean you were born a girl?” He pulled one of the chairs over and straddled it, propping his chin on his hands. “I mean, you wouldn't have a beard as kid, right?”

“Look, apart from it being none of your fucking business, that's really not the place or time to talk about it.” Shane ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair. “Someone could come in at any time and I'm still half-naked, so how about you buy me a beer sometime and maybe I'll answer some of your stupid questions.”

“Show me.” Sam pointed at his co-worker's crotch.

“What?”

“Show me your pussy!”

“Are you insane?” Shane snarled at the boy. “Di-Did you even register a single word of what I just told you, you dimwit?”

“Hey relax, it's not like anyone's gonna come in here. Morris doesn't give a hoot and I've never seen that cashier girl set foot in here, like ever. And stop calling me names. That's pretty rude, you know?”

“Anyway, not happening.”

“Well, that's too bad,” Sam shrugged. “Hey, side question. If I tell my mom, hypothetically I mean, how long you think it'll take before everyone else in town knows about it? I'd say about half a day, tops.”

“So you _are_ resorting to blackmail.”

“He he, you got me!” Once again, his cheerful smile did well to conceal his ill intentions. “I mean, it's not like you'll lose anything from it. I just want a peek.”

“A peek?” Shane raised his hiding hand a little, then instantly put it back into place. “There, you got a peek, so let's be done with this crap already and get back to work.”

“Eeh, but I couldn't see a damn thing! Besides, I still got some time until my shift starts, so if you let me ogle you for a bit, I'll let you off the hook and keep my mouth shut. Deal?”

 

Once again in his life, Shane was torn. While the last thing he wanted in life was being pushed around by some snotty brat, the prospect of being exposed to the locals, as friendly as they might seem from the outside, made his stomach churn. He just couldn't risk being thrown back to the time that made him flee to Pelican Town in the first place, even if it cost him his pride.

“Fine.” His words came out more meekly than he intended to. “But you have to promise me you'll keep it a secret. I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise!”

Sam's words weren't very convincing, but it was all Shane could build on. Hesitantly, he released the shorts from his grasp and let them drop to the floor, revealing himself to his co-worker's eager stare.

“Come closer, I can't see.”

Without resisting any further, Shane took a few steps forward until he was but an arm's length from the boy's lusty eyes, his head resting on the back of the chair almost perfectly aligned with his most secret place. Shane demonstratively crossed his arms, but at the same time could feel his blood rushing not only to his ears, but to his surprise also southwards, provoking a certain tingle between his legs.

“Man, that's so cool!” Sam's behavior wasn't far off from a school kid in a candy shop.

“First time you see one, huh? Figures...”

“Hey, I've seen hundreds of pussies on the net!” He didn't let his gaze wander from the pink petals in front of him while he spoke. “And me and Seb peeped on Maru in the bath once, but she's so furry you can't see anything. By the way, how come you shave?”

“I prefer it that way, that's all.”

“Yeah, me too...” Sam seemed to ponder for a moment, then looked up, still grinning. “Lemme touch it!”

“Like. Hell.”

“Come on! I'll never get a chance like that anytime soon in this backwater dump, you're my only hope! Pretty please?”

“Like I give a fuck,” Shane growled. “I said you can look and that's all. Are we done?”

“Man,” Sam sighed. “Don't you think it would be like, really bad if someone anonymously spreads weird stuff about you in town? Just a thought.” He shrugged.

“You promised. We had a _deal_.”

“Yeah, about that.... I may have kinda lied when I said I just wanted a peek, sorry. What I really want is to cop a feel.”

“Listen here, you little shit...”

“I mean, if you think about it, I'm really not asking much for you to have peace of mind.” He hopped up from his chair and boldly put his hand on his co-workers lower belly. “Just a little...touching.”

Shane let out a barely audible sigh that confused him only more. If he wanted, he could easily break the kid in half and make sure he'd never talk to anyone ever again, yet the boy's touch made him unable to move a single muscle to stop him.

Sam's hands glided lower ever so slowly, until his fingertips brushed over Shane's sensitive folds. The delicate but inquisitive contact sent little sparks of electricity through his lower body, and he hated himself for the fact that it felt a lot better than it was supposed to.

“Whoa, it's a lot smoother than I thought!” Sam's face was just inches away from his own, and Shane could feel his intense stare on his flushed cheeks. “Almost like velvet.”

His finger slid even lower, gradually descending into the warm wetness between his co-worker's heated lips, a sensation unlike anything he had experienced so far.

“Stop...that.” Shane's voice sounded weak and husky.

“Heh, you're blushing.” Sam's breathing was equally heavy and he could feel himself straining against his jeans. “That's actually kinda cute.”

“Fuck...you!”

“Aw, don't be like that.” His finger probed around Shane's slippery entrance. “It's no use playing the tough guy when you're dripping wet like this. Your body's a lot more honest than you.”

With some applied pressure, his digit entered his co-workers tight hole, making Shane's knees tremble from the sudden sensation. Not giving him any time to recover, Sam worked his finger in an out of his quivering pussy, provoking a series of suppressed moans.

“Man, that's so sexy...” Sam panted.

Without giving a reply, Shane rested his head on the boy's shoulder, softly biting into the fabric of his shirt. His body felt too good to care about resisting anymore, and he didn't even object when Sam grabbed his hand and put it on his bulging crotch.

“Hey,” Sam's voice pulled him out of his ecstasy after a while. “Let's do it.”

“Do what?” He tried to feign ignorance.

“You know what I mean. Let's fuck!”

“N-No.” Shane's refusal was anything but convincing.

“Then how about...” He pulled his hand back a little and lightly brushed over his co-workers hardened button. “This.”

Shane felt his legs yield under the unexpected attack and he desperately clung onto the boy to stay on his feet, almost bringing the two of them to the floor.

“You...asshole,” he moaned into Sam's ear.

“Come on, I know you want it.”

Sam urged him towards the table at the wall, still gently fingering the sensitive bud. Shane flinched when his bare ass made contact with the cold metal surface, but he was mercilessly pushed on top, his legs spread and leaving him vulnerable to the boy's brash advances.

“It's fine, right?” Sam quickly freed his swollen member from its confinement. “You want it?”

He let his cock-head slide through his co-worker's wet lips, waiting for a sign of resistance, but all he could see in the lustful eyes staring back at him was silent approval.

“Okay...here I go.”

Sam thrust his pelvis forward, but instead of finding the entryway to his desires, he slipped upwards, the sudden stimulation of his clit almost making Shane cry out loud.

“Whoops, hehe.” Sam pulled back and repositioned himself. “Okay, I think I got it.”

But all of Sam's eagerness couldn't make up for his lack of experience. When his second attempt failed to hit its mark as well, Shane finally stepped it.

“Here.” He sounded both irritated and aroused as he grabbed the boy's throbbing cock and placed it directly at his entrance. “Now.”

With a no less eager a push, Sam buried himself deep inside his co-worker's waiting pussy, causing Shane to gasp for air and bite down on his own arm to avoid alerting everyone in a one mile radius of their doings.

“Fuck, you're tight!” Sam started moving, slowly at first but steadily building up tempo, drawing muffled mewling from the man below him. “Whoah, I think I can get used to this!”

But Shane was in no condition to give any kind of reply, his mind was blank, all he registered was the pleasure burning through his body and the rhythmic bumping of the table against the wall. His free hand crawled down his body without a conscious thought, increasing his ecstasy even further when it started fingering his tender bud.

“I'm gonna...” Sam panted. “I'm not gonna last much longer!”

“Not...yet. Please....”

Shane picked up the pace, furiously rubbing his clit in a desperate struggle not to be left behind. But Sam didn't slow down either, relentlessly pumping in and out of Shane's hole.

“Sorry...” The boy cracked a weak smile. “I'm...cumming!”

Spurt after spurt, Sam poured his hot seed into his trembling co-worker, grasping onto the table not to lose his balance under the unfamiliar intensity of his orgasm. The sensation of a twitching cock inside him finally drove Shane over the edge, locking his legs behind Sam to hold him in place while grinding against his pelvis, rocking on the wave of his own climax.

 

Little by little, the table's dance came to a still and the concerto of moans and gasps quieted down. A minute passed with no word spoken and no inch moved, before Sam finally pulled back and grabbed the nearby chair, plopping himself down ungracefully.

“That...” He paused for a moment, still catching his breath. “That was...wow.”

Shane struggled to get up, then eventually settled on propping himself up on his elbows. Letting his gaze wander down his body, he could feel the heat crawling back into his face at the sight of his naked lower half, sticky cum still oozing out of his reddened pussy.

His eyes wandered to Sam sprawled out on the metal chair, pants down at his knees, his cock still glistening with their combined juices, with a pleased smile on his face. Awkwardly, he pushed himself off the table and staggered towards his locker, doing his best to hide his flushed cheeks from the seemingly unabashed boy.

After Shane was done changing into his spare uniform, and calmed himself a bit, he turned towards Sam to find him having changed into his working attire as well, looking like nothing happened after all.

“Whew, hell of a way to start the day!” Sam made a show out of stretching his muscles, then beamed at Shane. “Well, time for work.”

“Just remember to keep your mouth shut,” Shane grumbled, finally back to his old self. “I'd prefer you'd simply erase what happened from your brain.”

“Aww, don't pretend like you didn't enjoy yourself!” Sam opened the door. “Actually, I think we should make this a hab-”

Sam's sentence was stopped dead in its tracks by Morris' unamused smile greeting them on the other side of the door. Despite his usual proper appearance, it was evident by his narrowed eyes and furrowed brow that he was more than just a little agitated.

“Sam, go get your cleaning equipment, your shift is about to start. And Shane,” he turned towards him. “You're on the clock, and this is not what I pay you for, so expect to reflect that on your next paycheck.”

He looked as if he was about to leave, but turned around again briefly. “And boys...”

They both stared at him in discomfort.

“I don't give a damn about what you two do in your off time.” His voice was loaded with contempt. “But should I ever catch you to fu... _fornicating_ anywhere in or around the mart ever again, you're both fired. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Mister Morris,” Shane replied quickly.

“Yeah, sorry about that, uh, Mister Morris,” Sam mumbled after getting an elbow jabbed in the rib.

“You better be.” Morris turned on his heel and stomped back to the store, muttering under his breath “Bloody backwater degenerates.”

“Well, that was awkward,” Sam chuckled after his boss was around the corner. Shane just stared daggers at him. “Good thing he has other things in mind than gossiping in town. Probably.”

Shane still didn't say a word.

“Anyway, I'll better get my butt moving before Morris blows a fuse.” Sam patted his co-worker's shoulder and left for the storeroom. “Oh, and hey.”

Shane reluctantly turned his head towards him.

“We should do this again!” Sam winked. “Real soon.”


End file.
